Red, Gold, Silver
by Stardust1313
Summary: I want to make sure my life is worth watching: The one sentence that had taken Liwarnin from her starting line, to the finish. Through blood, through peace, through death. Her own story. First book in the academy of Greenwood series. Basically, it's Hogwarts mashed into Lord of the rings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Stars shimmering in the sky. So close, so bright, yet so far. Drops of water shimmering on blades of grass. Shining, beckoning, yet untouchable. The moon gleaming in the dark. Glowing, reaching out, yet so high up.

My life. I lay on a bed of flowers...silver petals lining my sides. My silver hair spread around my head, lying with the flowers. Wind blew through the air. Coming and going, never stopping. This...was peace.

And I jerked awake-with a blade inches from my throat. A hand held it. The hand led to an arm, and it led to a body. Why, was an ork holding me at knife point in the middle of the night?

It bared its teeth. "Hello, doll. " For some reason, it withdrew its weapon, letting me stand. Only to see that I was surrounded. Orks were everywhere, with crossbows, with knives. I drew my bow.

"By all means, darlin. Fight! That will make our job easier." The ork jeered, clearly the leader. In answer, I shot him threw the heart.

The orks all around drew their arrows as their leader thudded to the ground, and aimed at me.

Why was I not scared?

"I fight for Greenwood." I snarled around at the orks. "Leave!"

An arrow pulverized the ground beside. Perhaps they didn't agree with my words.

And why did I feel so at peace?

I nocked an arrow, drawing back the bowstring.

Was it worth it?

Yes. This was my life. My very own. I kept it for so long...I wasn't going to stop now.

And I dropped my bow, and drew knives. "Come on, then, you cowards!"

They ran towards me, with their own dark, cursed blades in hands.

Last chance. I would go down tonight, I knew it. And if I died, I would die fighting.

I raised my knives, spun around, to kill one of the foul creatures, starting a dangerous dance, full of sharp blades, blood, life, and death.

Death.

Death all around.

Lives seeped away.

Mine would join them.

Soon. Very soon.

A knife pierced my heart.

Did I scream? I do not know, all I knew was red. Blood red.

Blood seeping through my clothes.

Pooling on the ground.

Was that the sun rising? The last sunrise I would ever see?

I thudded to the soft grass floor, in a pool of my own blood as the sun rose, bathing everything in red light, including a single, solitary figure on the forest floor.

She was red. So was the floor around her.

The sun started its cycle again, as Liwarnin took her last breath, and died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Liwarnin." Was the faint whisper that came from the elven lady lying weakly on the bed, a small bundle in her hands. The bundle that had bought her so much joy, but was also slowly seeping her life away.

"Liwarnin." The male elf sitting beside his mates bed held her hand, tears spinning in his eyes.

"You-you will take care of her?" A last plea, a last hope. The elleth was dying, and she knew it. All she wanted was for her daughter to live a life away from all the blood and battle that was happening in the world, she wanted her daughter to be untouched by the cruelty in the world, she wanted her daughter to not go to battle with the other elves. "Ke-keep her safe."

"I will." The little girls father shared his wife's thoughts. Never, ever, let his baby girl see the darkness of the world, don't let her see the pain of it. Keep her close, keep her safe.

The women's eyes spun with tears, as her breathing weakened. "See-see my brothers again." Her siblings had died on the battlefield years and years ago. Their deaths was most likely the reason of their sisters hatred for battle. Her will to keep her only child safe.

"No, Alvearia-" her mate choked slightly, "don't leave me-"

"Farewell, my love" Her hand slackened, and little Liwarnin rolled down onto her dead mothers middle. Alvearia took her last breath, and left middle earth, towards the Halls of Mandos, heading for her long lost family. But leaving her only child and husband alone in the world of the living.

~thirty years later~

"Don't go too far!" Liwarnin was now a happy, carefree teenager elf. Her father watched with worry as she scaled up a tree, fretting for at least half a hour until he finally went back into their house, leaving Liwarnin to have some fun. But she didn't notice the figure a few trees away, watching her with his head cocked to a side with curiosity in his gaze. He was a respected soldier in Greenwood, a senior commander. He noted the grace of which she held herself, but also her hesitation every time she reached somewhere higher, or a leap a little further from the one before.

As Liwarnin came closer to the elf, he spoke up, startling her with a:"Hello."

Liwarnin flinched in surprise, as she saw the elf only a few paces from, her. He was taller then her by about a head, and had dark locks that reached a bit below his shoulders. A sword hung by his side, and a bow accompanied with a quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back. The weapons immediately made her curious. She had barely ever seen any weapons, and had never touched one.

"Hello." She replied hesitantly, eyeing his weapons with interest, wondering if he could use them.

Of course, the general noticed where her gaze directed, and smiled in understanding. She was a young elf, and young ones were always curious. "What's your name?" He asked kindly. She seemed quite shy, and he didn't want to scare her off.

"Liwarnin." Liwarnin replied, still quite captivated by his weapons, before remembering her manners. "And yours...Sir?" It seemed proper to call him 'Sir'. He looked quite worthy of Sir.

"Ah." The general's name was Arandueil, and he was rather surprised that the youngling had called hi sir. Most elfling s didn't have the same manners anymore. "A nice name, Liwarnin." He said, with a comforting smile, "mine is Arandueil. You seem quite interested in my weapons, Liwarnin."

Liwarnin blushed. Had she really been so obvious? "Yes, sir." She muttered, "it's just that- I've never...had any contact with weapons, and I'm curious."

"Hmmm." Arandueil frowned. Most elflings at her age had at least a little skill with a weapon, it was rather strange that she did not. "Have you not been trained with any weapons, Liwarnin?"

"No." Liwarnin replied. Whenever she asked her father if she could use a few weapons, his standard answer was: you are too young, and the weapons are too dangerous. "I'm not allowed."

"Why not?" Arandueil was quite curious. An elf her age should have had at some contact with weapons, if not training with them already.

"Father says that it is too dangerous." Liwarnin said in answer. Being told not to do it just made her more curious.

"Dangerous?" Arandueil said in pure shock. It wasn't right, keeping a child away from something that could save her life.

"Yes." Liwarnin said softly, "but I do wish I had some to train with."

"Would you like me to teach you?" Arandueil offered. Shocking even himself. But he felt pity for this little elfling. Being kept away from something she desperately wanted to try out. He could always find time to teach her. She could get weapons from the armory. He had friends that worked as blacksmiths there, and they never missed a chance to do a favor for him.

"Rea-really?" Liwarnin's eyes went wide with shock, and also barely contained excitement. "Thank you! I mean, I never- I didn't- I would never have-" She was spouting nonsense in her shock, until her brain called down, and started loading her with bad thoughts. "But I can't pay...And Father wouldn't be happy if he found out."

"Do not worry." Arandueil knelt slightly so that he was the elleth's height. "I will take care of it. You can repay me by serving Greenwood well."

Liwarnin's eyes were spinning with tears of gratitude. "Thank you." She said with sincere feeling from the bottom of her heart. "But what will I tell him?" She asked.

"Nothing." Arandueils eyes sparkled with mischief. Who didn't like breaking rules every once in a while? "It'll be our little secret."

Liwarnin smiled in return, and bowed to him the best she could on a branch. "When do we start?" She asked excitedly, looking at him the way a loyal dog would look to his master.

"You need to get weapons first." He said, "we can go to the armory right now. We start when they are finished." He looked to the hut that was Liwarnin and her fathers."we will be brief." He said, "just follow me." Leaping off the branch with the skill of a master hunter, he took off through the trees towards the armory that was at the edge of the city. Liwarnin followed, dropping and landing on her feet, but not as graceful as Arandueil. She ran after, feeling the cool air whipping through her hair.

They arrived at the armory minutes later, and Liwarnin stopped to catch her breath, as she gaped at the large building.

"Come on in." Arandueil said, already standing at the entrance. Liwarnin hurried after him, and they strode inside, and the interior of the armory came into view. Blacksmiths were bent over separate fires, cooling swords, hammering, carving knives.

The general made his way over to one of the blacksmiths, the two had a short conversation, and Arandueil beckoned to Liwarnin, as the blacksmith studied her.

"She wouldn't do good with a sword." The blacksmith mused. "A bow perhaps, maybe some knives. But no swords. Not strong enough."

Liwarnin cocked her head as the blacksmith kept muttering, and he started measuring her arms, her height, shoulders. Finally, he stepped back. "Alright lass, what color do you like?"

"Ummm." She turned to the general, who nodded encouragingly. "Silver." She said hesitantly, "and green. Blue. Gold."

"Hmmm." The smith hummed. "Alright, come back this time tomorrow I'll have your new weapons ready." He smiled at her, a little gruff, but kind all the same. "I will do my best to make them perfect for you."

"Thank you." Liwarnin looked at him gratefully, and reached into her pocket, hoping she had something she could repay him with. She had no coins, but maybe... She took out an apple. "I picked this from our garden." She said, "You can have it."

A little surprised, the smith took it, ruffling the girls head slightly. "Thank you very much." He said, and bent down to take out a piece of metal, before shooing them out and getting to work.

Arandueil took Liwarnin back to her house, and patted her shoulder. "Come out her tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Liwarnin said again, smiling up at the general gratefully before disappearing inside the house.

The night passed quickly for Liwarnin, and she was up with the sun. With a little note left on her fathers bed, saying that she had gone into the forest, she slipped on her shoes, and stole out of the house. It was a long time before Arandueil would come, but Liwarnin had plenty to do. She had taken a basket, and was filling it with fruits, herbs, even a few strawberry's she had come across. By the time she had taken them back to the house for her father, the sun was up in the sky, and making its way across the heavens. Taking a few strawberry's for the general, she ran out again, towards the spot she had met him the day before, half dancing with excitement.

He was waiting for her, and greeted the girl with a warm smile.

"I bought these." She took out the handful of bright, big strawberry's. he took them gratefully, and thanked her. "Come, the weapons will be ready."

They took off, making their way through the woods to the armory again, where the smith was waiting for them outside with a sack at his feet. "You'll like these." He said, opening the sack slowly, watching her expression. He took out a knife first, with a light tint of blue to its silver metal. It's blade was slightly curved, and the handle was bound in black leather. "Melted a blue stone in the steel." He told her, sheathing it in a simple sheath made of leather the same color as the handle of the knife.

Liwarnin took it, marveling at how it balanced in her hand, how the leather gave her hand a cool, soothing feeling. "It's beautiful." She breathed, rolling it in her hands, "thank you."

"Glad you like it." The smith reached into the bag again, bringing out, a knife identical to the first, except for the fact that this one had a greenish tint to it.

Tying the two to her belt, she cocked her head at the sack. It still had more on it, she was sure of it

And indeed, the smith took out a bow, a silver one with beautiful patterns carved on it, twists and turns, glimmering in the sun.

With shaking hands, Liwarnin took it holding it, and pulling back the bowstring with ease. It was...perfect for her, from the patterns, to the weight, everything.

"Don't forget these." He took out a quiver of arrows for her, and she held it was admiration. Shaking her head with disbelief, she was finding it hard to breath. "Thank you." She said, fervent with admiration.

"You are welcome." The smith bowed, "and I hope you find good use within them. He looked back towards the armory, and turned back. "I must go. Good hunting!"

"Good hunting!" Arandueil replied, and helped Liwarnin shoulder her bow and arrows. "Lets go try these out, shall we?"

"Okay!" Liwarnin jumped in excitement, and followed Arandueil back towards home.

A few paces away from home, Liwarnin stopped. There was something I'm the air...that want right. Looking to the general, she slowly let her weapons drop to the ground. "Can-can I check home for a bit first?" Her father didn't seem like the sort that would have trouble in his own house...but it just felt wrong.

"I guess." Arandueil tilted his head in confusion as she ran inside her house. Seconds later, a piercing scream rang out. Arandueil didn't hesitate, and rushed inside. Liwarnin was kneeling on the ground, and her father-he was on the ground, bloody.

Mangled.

Dead.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Ive kinda mashed this with the 21 century and Harry Potter, so please, don't give me too much hate if the clothes or rooms don't seem LOTRish enough!  
"Why?" Liwarnin whispered. "Why?" In her hands she clutched a piece of parchment, with red writing on it-perhaps red ink, or...blood. She suspected it was the latter. And in large, spiky writing, was one word: Spiders.  
Tears were falling thick and fast onto the floor, and she couldn't help herself from thinking: Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? What have I done to deserve this loss? It wasn't fair!  
With shaky hands, Liwarnin laid the 'letter' on the floor, and promptly fainted.  
She woke to white. Everything white. Blinking to adjust to the light, she saw that she was in a long, long room, with bright white walls, roof, floor, beds, and lights. Sunlight was streaming through the clear windows, and a warm, thick blanket was spread over her. Of course, also white.  
Sitting up weakly, Liwarnin saw that her clothes were different to those she had been wearing the day-her usual brown and green tunic had been replaced by a simple dress, soft and silky. Also white. But with a slight silver sheen to it.  
Rubbing her eyes slightly wearily. Where was she? Why was she here, of all places? Then it hit her. Hard as a sword dropped on her head, and the room spun around her...her father, off to join her mother? Her, alone?  
No...no...no...  
She concentrated shakily on a question not so terrible: Where was she?  
Ah. Answer: A she elf stepped into the room, her long dark hair billowing behind her, dressed in a royal blue and gold dress, her circlet glinting in reflection of all all the white. She turned to Liwarnin, her beautiful blue eyes resting on her, her proud expression soft as she took in the sight of her on the bed. Making her way over, she slid into a chair next the bed. "How are you?"  
As the room slowly stopped spinning, Liwarnin focused on the women. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Wher- Where's my father?"  
"Your father." The women said sadly. "We buried him in the funeral garden. He was not the first, you know." She eased Liwarnin gently back on the bed, "the spiders are hunting elves left and right. Had you not been with Aranduiel when you were, we might not be talking right now."  
Liwarnin stared at a spot on the wall, strangely...she didn't feel much anymore, her father would be happy with mother. "Where am I?" She asked shakily.  
"The hospital wing." The women replied. "I am Zhilavia. I am Arandueil's sister."  
Liwarnin frowned, sitting up again, trying to compare this women to the general, true, they had the same dark locks, but the eyes...this women had blue eyes, while the general had ones of deep brown.  
"We have also arranged for you to have a room in the students wing in the palace, "Zhilavia went on, "you will be entering the academy of Greenwood. When you graduate, in three to six years, you will have a chance to join the army of Greenwood, a guard...and many others. You will study in several different classes to determine your talents." She took a breath, "You may use the weapons that you got a few days ago. And, your clothes, armor, and dresses will be in your room. If you have any questions, you may ask anyone."  
"Umm. Oh." Liwarnin answered, marveling at how much that had been decided when she had been out..." When...does the academy start?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow." Zhilavia answered immediately, "So you will have to get used to the palace fast. If you feel up to it, we may go to your room now."  
"Really?" Liwarnin felt excited. Then, she felt bad for being excited. Her father had just died...but he would be happy with mother...hard as it was, she had to leave him behind. And start anew.  
"Yes." Zhilavia stood, offering Liwarnin a hand, "I will leave you at your room. After that...well...students of the academy are trained in teamwork, but are also expected to be self-efficient."  
Nodding slightly, Liwarnin felt pleased. She did prefer operating alone, so this piece of information was good news to her. Taking the hand, Liwarnin stood, and followed Zhilavia out of the hospital wing. They went down and up, left, and right, until they finally arrived at a large, round chamber, with twelve corridors leading off, with the letters one, to twelve on them. Zhilavia lead Liwarnin down the number one corridor, to arrive at another chamber, with a roaring fire in the middle, and comfortable chairs all around. Around the chamber, were three corridors, each one changing colors consistently.  
"This is the main chamber of the first years, friends can write homework, talk, or relax here when they don't want to stay in their rooms."  
"How many elves are usually in one year?" Liwarnin asked curiously, as the room didnt look like it could hold many people.  
"About thirty." Zhilavia replied, "there are many other schools that we compete against, as not every elfling in the forest can fit in one academy."  
"Oh." Liwarnin replied, "which corridor-?"  
Zhilavia smiled. "Step into the circle next to the fire."  
Liwarnin frowned. She could see the circle, engraved with magical runes, but what exactly did Zhilavia want her to do? "Are you sure?"  
"Yes." The women nodded encouragingly, "step in."  
Hesitantly, Liwarnin stepped into the circle, and immediately, a greenish blue fire erupted around her, rising over her head, and her dress caught the fire. But Liwarnin felt strangely calm, and all of a sudden, the fire died, and the girl found that her dress had changed:it was now the same color of the fire, and it reached the ground, silk billowing around her, completed with a silver cloak. By the feels of it, her hair was newly done, with a plait down the side, tumbling down her back, her circlet resting contently among her strands of hair. And there, glowing on the floor, were the numbers 2-6.  
Zhilavia's face broke into a wide smile. "Come." She headed off towards the corridor straight in front of them, and started forwards.  
"Wait!" Liwarnin called hurriedly, "What did that mean? What does this mean?" She gestured towards the dress, and clock.  
"Well." Zhilavia said without turning back, "basically, it's the color of your soul."  
"What? Does-does that mean my soul is GREEN?"  
"Well, in a way. It will all make sense one day."  
"Thanks for a straight answer." Liwarnin muttered as they stopped in front of a silver door with bronze words on it: Liwarnin.  
"I leave you here." Zhilavia ran a hand through the girls hair. "We will see each other again, and you will have company soon." With a hand raised in farewell, she set back down the corridor.  
"Nice meeting you." Liwarnin muttered to herself, and she gently pushed the door open.  
She felt as though he had walked into an unearthly place. She had never seen such a wonderful room, much less one that would be hers. The bed was in the far corner of the rectangular room, with billowing blue silk covering it from the roof, a silver bedside table sat beside the bed, with a lamp that was bathing the room in a soft, greenish glow that gave it the feeling of being underwater. A long desk lined a side of the room, that would serve for both homework, and as a makeup table, not that she would be spending much time with makeup.  
Two rooms led off the other side of the room, one leading to a bathroom, the other to a walk in closet, the two connected by a sliding door.  
The wall next to her bed, was dominated by her weapons, and the floor was decorated by a carpet with a pattern of leaves. Taking a cautious step forwards onto the soft mat, Liwarnin could not believe that this was hers. With a smile plastered on her face almost unnaturally, she decided to change out of her dress, so stepping into the closet, she found herself surrounded by clothes. Shirts, pants, robes, dresses, and armor, everything. Letting the dress slide to the floor, Liwarnin changed into a comfortable black top, and silver pants. Hanging up the dress and cloak, Liwarnin stepped out of the wardrobe and noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table. It read:Dinner, thirty minutes after seven. In main dining room. ( Casual is fine, but not too sloppy! ) was written underneath.  
Looking down at her clothes, Liwarnin hoped that they counted as casual, as she slid hesitantly into the chair at the makeup table. Inside the small shelves on the table, were boxes of eye shadow, eye liner, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, lipstick...things that Liwarnin had never used, but kind of knew how to.  
Taking out the box of eyeshadow, she dabbed the brush hesitantly into the black shadow, she applied some lightly to her eye lids, not too much, just enough to give an expression of smoke. Putting back the box, she took out some simple circular silver earrings, and a matching silver necklace. Quickly undoing the plait on the side of her hair, Liwarnin took out a silver band, and pulled her slightly curly blond hair up into a high ponytail. Taking a look at the clock, she saw that it read seven, so Liwarnin grabbed a black pair of shoes, and slipping them on, she grabbed a map she had found in a drawer of her bedside table, slipped it into a silver and black bag, along with one of her knives. With a little hesitation, she slipped it into her white belt instead. You never knew what might happen. At least she would have a weapon, even if she couldn't use it.  
Nervously slipping out of the room, Liwarnin was rather surprised by the amount of people there, going into rooms, or being encased by fire. Many of the rooms now had name plates on them, and elves were making their way out of the chamber towards dinner. Walking briskly among the hallways, Liwarnin had to stop to check her map every few minutes. After ten minutes, though, she finally arrived at the dining hall.  
"Wow." Liwarnin breathed. It was packed with students, all of different ages, mingling together, eating. Her eyes fell upon an empty space close to her, and set forwards, slipping onto the bench shyly. A plate and glass were in front of her, and she quickly stabbed a piece of meat and poured some juice into her goblet.  
Digging in with delight, Liwarnin noticed that some of the older students came in with mud all over themselves, and dripping water everywhere. "Back from training." One of the older girls that slipped in next to Liwarnin said, as if she could read her mind. "Hi, I'm Izlandia. She said in a friendly tone, "you are Liwarnin, right?"  
"Yes." Liwarnin replied, "how do you know my name?"  
"I'm a twelfth year, and we are each assigned to one of the first years. If you ever need help, just tell me, okay?" Pressing a small silver bracelet that would clip easily onto her wrist into Liwarnin's hand, Izlandia went on. "Just press the small bead, and talk into it. I'll hear." With a reassuring smile, Izlandia took out a piece of paper. "Here's your timetable, it will change everyday according to the classes, and if the teacher can't take the class that day, it will be a free period. But that time is usually used to study. Homework is never absent."  
"Naturally." Liwarnin took the paper. "Thanks."  
"My pleasure." Izlandia stood up, and made her way towards another table, where other girls were waiting for her.  
Finishing her meal, Liwarnin felt strangely alone as she made her way past pairs of friends, and back to her room, and changing into comfortable nightclothes after showering. She didn't have any friends yet, but then again, she had only been here for a few hours...  
Lying down on the soft bed, Liwarnin turned to the side, and passed out.

Blinking her eyes open, Liwarnin woke to sunlight streaming through the silver curtains, and turned her eyes to the clock: It read that the time was ten minutes to seven, and her first class was at eight thirty.  
Sighing and rolling out of her very comfortable bed, Liwarnin changed into silver and grey camouflage, locked the bracelet that Izlanzadi had given her yesterday around her wrist, and wrapped a black jacket around herself. The autumn day was sunny, but also crisp and cold, the first signs of winter coming towards the forest.  
Grabbing the bag from yesterday, Liwarnin shoved her map, and timetable inside, hanging both knives from her belt, and shouldering her bow, she stepped out of her room, peeking out to see if there was anyone outside. To her amazement, it was full of activity, she watched as a girl in bright yellow zoomed pass her door, chasing something rolling through the hallway. A pair of guys were sitting casually in two arm chairs, while a trio of girls rushed pass, leaving a flowery scent floating around the corridor.  
Closing her door behind herself, Liwarnin stepped out into the corridor, and had taken exactly one step forwards when something slammed into her, and she stumbled forwards before turning around angrily. "What-" she immediately stopped when she saw that the girl on the ground was in an even worse condition then herself, with blood gushing from her nose.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Kneeling down hurriedly, Liwarnin helped the girl to her feet, "do you need- actually, come here." Opening her door again, Liwarnin grabbed a handful of tissues form her desk, and handing it to the girl.  
She watched as the other girl dabbed the blood away, and threw the bloody tissues into a nearby bin. "Thanks." She said, brushing some light brown hair away from her shoulders. "I'm Alvearia, by the way. Sorry for crashing into you...it wasn't on purpose."  
"That's okay." Liwarnin replied, "I'm Liwarnin. You're a first year as well, right?"  
"Yeah." Alvearia said. "Should we...go up to breakfast together?"  
"Sure!" Liwarnin was surprised and delighted that she had already found a friend, and it was with enthusiasm that she set off with as they took out their maps to find the route towards the dining hall.  
"Why, is this place so big?" Liwarnin complained as she and Alvearia finally got to their seats in the dining hall after getting lost three times, even with the map to help them.  
But Alvearia wasn't listening, her gaze locked on the table facing all the others, where many elves-teachers-, Liwarnin assumed were sitting. "Look." Alvearia hissed, pointing at a blond elf sitting at the top of the table, a regal cape on his shoulders over some simple clothes. His circlet gleamed on his head, and his blue eyes were bright with energy.  
"That's the prince." Alvearia whispered to Liwarnin, "Prince Legolas."  
"That's the prince?" Liwarnin asked back. "He looks no older then us!"  
"You never know, "Alvearia said rather wisely. "He might be thirty, or three hundred."  
"Well, we'll see today, won't we?" Liwarnin said, pouring herself some soup. "If he's our age, he'll probably be in classes."  
"Do you really think so?" Alvearia asked slightly scathingly. "He probably has a whole squad of private teachers...while servants bring him drinks."  
"Don't be so mean." Liwarnin swatted her friend lightly on the arm. "You never know. Look at all those older girls stare at him! Some of them probably know him." Indeed, around the hall, they could see girls staring glassy eyed at the prince. Alvearia scoffed at them. "Idiots."  
Liwarnin smiled at her, then diverted her attention to her soup. But, she had to admit...those girls had a reason to stare.  
Polishing off her bowl, Liwarnin stood, and shouldered her bow and arrows awkwardly, ready for classes.  
"Hey." Liwarnin turned, and saw Izlanzadi. "There's a better way of storing those weapons, you know. Here, give me your bow and quiver." Handing over her weapons rather doubtfully, she watched as Izlanzadi put both hands on the weapons, and whispered a few words. Liwarnin watched, fascinated, as the weapons shrank into a silver necklace completed with an emerald pedant dropped into Izlanzadi's palm.  
"Here. Just twist the gem and your bow will be back."  
"Thanks." Liwarnin didn't even have time to marvel at the magic, before Izlanzadi had hurried off.  
"Come on." Alvearia appeared at her side. "First class: Swordplay. Or, knife training. Outside at the arena."  
"Alright." Fishing her map out of her bag, Liwarnin felt a jolt of excitement. Her first class! Amazingly, they made it to the arena without getting lost once, and they were the first ones there...actually...someone had beat them to it...a blond figure had two knives in his hands, and was slashing ferociously at a figure stuffed with grass.  
"Wow." Alvearia breathed to Liwarnin. "Who IS that?"  
With a finally slice of his knife, the elf chopped the dummy's head cleanly off.  
The two gasped as he turned. It was the prince. He tilted his head as if in slight confusion, then set towards them.  
"What do we do?" Alvearia hissed.  
Liwarnin looked behind her. Could he be setting towards anyone else? Nope, they were the only ones here. "I don't know. Should we bow?"  
"Or should we run?"  
Liwarnin glanced towards the doors of the castle, and back at the prince. "We'll never make it." She muttered.  
Then, the two of them jumped as a clear, loud sound rang throughout the grounds. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.  
A crowd of students piled out into the arena, and at their head, a tall male elf with dark hair braided back and a sword sticking from his belt strode towards the trio.  
"Gather round!" He called, and the two friends breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying to join the others.  
"I am Selcheneb, your swords play and knife training teacher." He introduced himself, smiling at them. "The best way to learn, is to do. So I'm going to pair you up, for some practical training."  
"What?" Murmurs were heard around, and an elleth at the back of the group pushed her way forwards. "But we don't know what to do!" She protested.  
"You will after this lesson." Selcheneb replied curtly. "The hospital wing isn't far, by the way. But none of you are going to get hurt that bad. Perhaps a few scratches, bruises. Nothing serious."  
Liwarnin's jaw dropped at the casual way he talked about these things.  
"Now, those who practice with knives, come to my left side, those with swords, to my right."  
"I'm going with swords." Alvearia said. "See you after the lesson."  
"Okay..." Liwarnin set towards the other side, fingering her twin knives nervously.  
"I am going to put you in pairs, "Selcheneb continued, "the first one to have his or her partner at their mercy, wins. I shall pair you."  
He started towards the swords group first. Alvearia was paired with the elleth that had protested about them not knowing what to do. Giving her friend a nod of encouragement, Liwarnin shifted around as the teacher came toward their group.  
"First group." Selcheneb pointed at two elves, directing them towards the arena. "Second." And so on. "You..." Selcheneb pointed to her. "Liwarnin." Liwarnin quickly supplied. "Liwarnin, you will be paired with..." Liwarnin looked around their group, hoping she wouldn't be paired with the more powerful looking elves. "Prince Legolas."  
What? Liwarnin spun around to see the blue eyes of the prince staring back at her. He shrugged, and nodded to Selcheneb. "Over there."  
Hoping her hands weren't shaking, Liwaenin glanced back towards Alvearia, who was staring at her, eyes wide open.  
Thanks for the support, sis. Stopping at the spot where they had been assigned to, Liwarnin drew her twin knives, relieved to find that her hands were steady. They fit her hands like a perfect glove, and she suddenly felt as though she could beat anything in her path.  
"Remember, no maiming. Anyone who hurts another on purpose after they surrender, will be in detention for three weeks!" Selcheneb called. All around them, Liwarnin could see her classmates shaking, with nerves, or fear she would never know.  
"Ready?" Liwarnin readied her knives as Selcheneb shouted. "Alright, start!"  
Start. Liwarnin thought. She was born to this. Raising her knives, the lithe elleth leaped forwards, darting aside at the last second, hoping to get behind him so she could knock him down. Prince of no prince, he was her opponent, was he not?  
Suddenly, Legolas twisted, his knives flashing towards her, successfully meeting the bluish blade, his weight crashing down.  
Liwarnin could feel her hand giving away, and suddenly, she remembered her other knife. She slashed it towards the hilt of the princes blade, and pushed it away, dancing a few steps back. She smiled. This was fun.  
Blades ready, this time Liwarnin waited for his attack. And it came seconds later, twin steel knives slashing towards her with deadly speed. There was no way she would be able to dodge, Liwarnin thought, bringing her own knives up to meet his attack. The jolt shook her teeth, and Liwarnin knew instantly that she would never be able to beat him with strength, so that left one way:speed. Sliding her knives out of the brief connection, Liwarnin leapt quickly behind him, using her first strategy, hoping that if she succeeded, she could place her knives at the side of his neck, and win the battle. But she had thought to early. She, an elleth that had barely had any training was fighting against another who had probably been training since he could walk.  
With lightning speed, the prince spun to meet her, and hitting her knives back, he rammed into her shoulder, and she crashed to the ground, her knives clattering our of reach, his knives pointed at her neck.  
Liwarnin was breathing hard, muscles quivering. She lost.  
Putting his blades away, Legolas offered her a hand, which she gladly took. "Good match. Have you ever trained before?"  
Liwarnin was shocked at how normal his voice was. He sounded just like everyone else! "No, " she replied. "This is the first time I've ever fought." He was easy to talk to, she realized. Unlike some others she had met.  
"Should we have a rematch?" Legolas suggested.  
But before she could answer, a loud GONG! Stopped everyone that was still fighting.  
"Gather back round!" Selcheneb called. "That bell means only five minutes until your break before the next class, so hurry!"  
Grabbing her knives that had clattered away when she was rammed to the ground, Liwarnin stuck them into her belt, and ran after Legolas towards where most of the class was already gathered. "You did well today. I am pleased." Selcheneb praised everyone. "I look forwards to accepting a few of you into my troops when you finish your training." Many elves exchanged excited looks. "and some of you, if you show enough promise, may even lead their own group one day."  
Alvearia, who had found her way back beside Liwarnin jumped slightly in anticipation.  
"Now, the next time we meet here, we will keep sparring, and put you into separate groups, according to your level. Those who want additional training, come find me at lunch. Dismissed!"  
Turning to Alvearia, and her nearly new friend. "Alvearia, Legolas. Legolas, Alvearia." Liwarnin introduced the two to each other.  
"Nice to find someone who actually treats me as an equal." Legolas said gladly.  
Alvearia laughed. "What class do you have next?"  
"Same as you guys, I expect." Legolas answered absently while tucking on his back.  
"Archery." Liwarnin announced, fishing her timetable out of her pack. "Awesome, I'll get to try out my new bow."  
Legolas cracked a smile. "I need to try shooting two arrows at once."  
Alvearia gaped at him. "You can already shoot?"  
"What?" Legolas looked genuinely shocked. "Can't you? I've been shooting since I could walk!"  
"Family problems." Liwarnin answered shortly. She did NOT want to bring up her family. Not now...when the grief was still sharp and new...she trusted her new friends. Enough to talk and hang out with them, but not enough to talk about personal things with them. Not now, not yet.  
"I gave up trying." Alvearia grimaced. "But I prefer swords anyway. Did you see me beat that other elleth about ten times?"  
"No." Legolas replied. "I was too busy making sure Liwarnin didn't gut me from the back." He laughed. "You're pretty good for someone who hasn't ever touched a pair before."  
"Why thank you." They reached the archery range under Legolas's instructions. She didn't even need to take out her map once. "We're early." Liwarnin noted.  
"Because no one else has managed to find this place yet." Legolas said. "First years get more time between classes to actually find the classroom."  
Alvearia snorted with laugher. "No offense, Legolas, but you really are different from what I imagined you would be like. Not as stuck up as I thought..."  
Legolas's eyebrows creased, and he suddenly doubled over with laugher. "You are the first person to actually dare say that to me." He choked, almost rolling on the ground, "and it's AWESOME." He was really rolling on the ground now, and Liwaenin shared a identical shrug with Alvearia before stepping delicately over Legolas, and towards the archery range.  
Leaving him still howling with laugher, Liwarnin grasped her bow the way she had watched others do, nocked an arrow in an inexperienced way, aiming, admiring the flow of the bow. It felt at home in her hands...even more so then her knives. She belonged there, with a bow and a quiver of arrows...at that moment, she felt as though she could really let go of all her worries along with her bowstring. Arms quivering from holding the bowstring, Liwarnin aimed carefully, and imagined pouring all of her problems into the arrow.  
And she let go. For the first time in her life...she let go.


End file.
